Nanocyst
A hybrid born from a mixture of nanotechnology and the NIDUS strain of the Ozai species, Nanocyst could be considered the rage of the victims of the parasites. Devised by Team Rainbow in order to assist both sides against the Ozai, but also to cull their numbers, it can be very difficult to tell what side Nanocyst is on if he enters the fray, but there is one method of telling: If there are no swarms of disgusting masses, and he's looking at you, hurry up and dig your grave. Wikia Owner: Subnauticatracaer NOTE: AS A CHARGER, NANOCYST CAN CHANGE HIS STATS. THESE ARE HIS DEFAULTS Attack: 95/100 Defense: 65/100 Speed: 80/100 Energy: MAX/100 Suit Features Ozai Bio-body: 'A mixture of nanotechnology and the NIDUS strain of Ozai gives Nanocyst extreme shapeshifting abilities, even more so than most Ozai. While Ozai have a limit to how far they can stretch themselves before having to trigger mitosis, the nanobots can self-replicate and self-terminate, allowing him to control entire fleets 100 ships strong in a matter of hours. '''Genetic Modification: '''Stemming from his Ozai heritage, Nanocyst can entrap creatures within his nanotechnology and transfer the NIDUS strain into them, genetically modifying them into whatever he needs. This makes Nanocyst even more dangerous if deployed with cannon fodder, such as foot soldiers. '''Ozai Structure Hijacking: '''Nanocyst can hitchhike on Ozai Virus Asteroids for interplanetary travel if needed, and entire planets covered by Ozai can be transformed into GIANT PLANET SIZED TITANS for about 10 minutes, during which entire fleets can be obliterated. It takes A LOT out of Nanocyst, however. '''Absorption: '''Microbial strains and other forms of Nanotechnology can be absorbed, recycled, and weaponized for Nanocysts use. This makes him effective against other Ozai, including the clones made by Swarm. Planets covered in Ozai can be cleansed into a clean slate for colonization, and Bladeshifters that make use of nanotech can be stripped of their weaponry. In rare cases, Nanocyst can EAT WHOLE CREATURES. '''Ozai Travel: '''Nanocyst can disable structures of Ozai and hide within them, using the structures as a sort of fast travel. He can set up his own network of this fast travel to transfer others across planets, and even ones in a solar system. Personality Nanocyst is a blend of disgusting flesh and human science, and due to being part of the rare NIDUS Strain, he is incredibly hostile toward his own kind, to the point that the Ozai actually fear him to an extent. More simply: Origins ''This? It was conceived by me, germinated for deadly purpose... one made to destroy this horrible disease. You used to dream of old Earth, didn't you? Bathed in gold and solemn blue, untouched by the horrors of red fire, blackened ash, and poisoned space. I intend to reclaim it now, from the spores, and the ruin. It came to me... like a proverb: fight fire with fire... Ozai with Ozai A brutal thorn... piercing the gushing ulcers of waste and industry, it can be. One to both combat and protect. A new green, sown upon sanguine ground. It will be like them: Sight without eye. Wrath without sound. Made to cure this sick horde of the greatest of plagues. ''N A N O C Y S T W I L L B E O U R M E S S A G E . O U R G R E A T S I G N. O U R T H R E A T .' Power Move Nanocyst does not have a known Power Move, though one comparable to a Power Move is Virulent Investation. Through great strength, the living weapon unleashes a pod of Nanotechnology, binding together targets into a bundle before creating another, and another, until no single enemies remain. The bundles are then tied into one massive ball before being speared from the inside by it's own bonds. Low Power State Nanocyst turns into a weird puddle of goop. This goop can hijack unaware Foot Soldiers for use as a base, slowly eating it's victim until it gains enough energy to hold a humanoid shape. Fighting Style An outlandish and highly aggressive style built to cause extreme damage in a short amount of time, Nanocyst reaches as far as possible, and makes extensive use of his bio body to make it even more difficult to predict his movements. Nanocyst can also make use of martial arts in order to take down opponents, and in times of great anger, the Bladeshifter can trigger rapid strings of punches and kicks, usually accompanied by some sort of battle cry, which ranges from ORA ORA ORA to MUDA MUDA MUDA. The bladed Tonfas are one of the key points in Nanocyst's fighting style, his capability of manipulating them furthering the difficulty of combat against him. Even Ozai, which are usually very insightful and calculating, find it difficult to kill Nanocyst, which usually results in their demise. Nanocyst, aside from his great capability at eliminating Ozai and organic life forms, doesn't seem to have any other sort of advantage or disadvantages. Weakness EMP can make it a bit difficult for Nanocyst to move, though not by much. Fire can limit Nanocyst's forms, but not nearly enough to gain an extreme advantage. Vulnerabilities Ozai are vulnerable to digestive enzymes, as well as proteins. However, only a specific protein can kill them, any others will weaken them. The same goes with Nanocyst. Fire dries their moisture, turning the structures brittle. However, it is counterproductive if used against an Ozai near water, and this is also true for Nanocyst. The wetter he gets, the harder he is to fight. Story Infested Rage (Nanocyst VS Ozai Mutants) A disgusting humanoid sack of flesh, with half of it's body limp and the other half completely solid, lumbered through the overrun town of disease. Ozai swarmed the place, covering buildings and creating huge monsters from the bodies of those that stayed and tried to fight. The only place that remained untouched was a huge castle in the center, with numerous flames and muzzle flashes bursting throughout, all in a desperate attempt to cleanse the town. The humanoid was lumbering toward the tower to assist in the destruction... until a mass of tentacles smashed right through it's mouth, snapping it's practically non-existent skull into pieces. The beast stumbled and fell over, seemingly performing self suicide. It's body suddenly began to stretch and bend until it exploded, unveiling another mutant, but with a more, how could I put this, stable form.